


double, double, toil and trouble

by amuk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Sakura was home. At least, Google confirmed she was home. Though when she left it this morning, it wasn’t covered in tombstones and spiderwebs. --Aoi, Sakura





	double, double, toil and trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For the Danganronpa Halloween Exchange, for Corn! I love these two, my favourite characters and ship from the first game
> 
> Prompt: Aoi, Sakura dressed as witches

It was a coin toss these days on who’d get home first, if Aoi’s swimming practice or Sakura’s training would take longer. The Olympics, they had promised each other, gold and nothing less. A dream that could only be accomplished by sweat and tears and maybe a little blood. At least on Sakura’s side—it was almost impossible to spar otherwise. Either way, it wasn’t entirely unexpected for the lights to be on when Sakura dragged her sore body up the driveway to their home.

What was entirely unexpected was the fact that her family home, an estate that had been maintained for generations, looked more like a graveyard than a home. Tombstones stuck out the Zen garden, skeletons halfway through crawling out of the rocks. Bats decorated the windows, bloody footprints leading up to the house, and Sakura squinted at the spiderwebs in the trees, not sure if they were fake or real. Quickly, she checked her phone—yep, this was her house. No doubt about that.

“Sakura!” Opening the door, Aoi dashed out, arms spread. “You’re home.”

Automatically, Sakura gathered her tiny wife in her arms, keeping a strong grip as she swung her around. “Yes.” She lowered her face and pecked Aoi on the lips. A deeper kiss would have to wait for later, she still had to find out what happened here. “Did someone vandalize our home?”

“Vandalize?” Aoi blinked owlishly, cocking her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Sakura frowned, not sure if Aoi was serious or not. It was impossible to miss the destruction around their home. “Our house…”

“Hmm?” Aoi’s lips parted into a soft ‘o’ before she smiled broadly. Wriggling out of Sakura’s arms, she landed on the ground with a hard thud. “Well, what do you think?” She gestured at the graveyard. “It took _all_ day.”

“It took all day,” Sakura repeated, before realization dawned. Snapping her head to Aoi, she asked, “You did this?”

“Yep.” Hands on her hips, Aoi beamed proudly. She rolled back her shoulders and stood up straighter as she gave a thumbs up. “We’re ready for Halloween now.”

“Halloween.” Sakura stared at a furry, fake spider, dangling off the awning. It creeped her out. Just a little. Actually, a lot, especially now that she could see the millions of baby spiders hidden behind it and just how much detail did Aoi put into this? Even the windows featured skulls with candles. “I see.” After a moment, she shook her head. “No, I do not. We did not do this last year. Or the year before.”

Aoi patted her on her back, her joy undiminished. Doubt was never one to bring her down, a thing Sakura both loved and occasionally hated. “And we had less kids come last year and the year before. If our house looks more Halloween-y, then I’m sure more kids will come. Especially to a house as creepy as this.” She shook her hands, almost bouncing on her feet. “Doesn’t it just look intriguing?”

“I suppose so.” Sakura furrowed her brow. Part of the reason they didn’t get many trick or treaters was probably their location—no kid wanted to climb the dozens of steps it took to get to the Oogami estate. Even the students of their dojo complained about the winding path. The biggest reason, however, was that Aoi gave donuts instead of candy. An issue that Sakura had stealthily corrected the years after, making sure to buy a bag of chocolates and dumping it into the kids’ bags immediately after the zip-bagged donuts.

“And I found the perfect costumes.” Grabbing Sakura’s hand, Aoi led the way back to their abode. Her ponytail bobbed as she trotted eagerly; as usual, she was always quick to move, to go somewhere. There was no staying still for Aoi, whether it was in her competitions or in her life.

And as usual, Sakura was more than happy to be follow. She interlaced their fingers, keeping her grip light. “What are we?”

“Witches!” Aoi declared. She bumped her shoulder against Sakura’s arm. “There’s capes and pointy hats and we’ll match.”

That would be cute. Cuter on Aoi than herself, certainly. Though, her wife might find a way. While Aoi still didn’t care much about makeup and the rest, she’d developed a knack for prettying up Sakura. _Because it makes you happy_, she’d explained, a blotter in her hand. _Now close your mouth._

“Ta-dah!” Once inside, they headed into their bedroom where Aoi was now grandly gesturing at their bed. As anticipated, there were two black hats, two black capes, and two brooms. The surprise instead was on the strangely dark printouts of witches, such as the ones from _The Wizard of Oz_. The very detailed pictures showing warts and all. The small jars of green make-up destroyed any doubts Sakura had. “What do you think?”

Instead of Sabrina, they were doing Macbeth. Sakura pursed her lips, not sure how to put it delicately. “It’s very realistic.”

“Halloween’s all about scary things, so I wanted to go all out.” Aoi crossed her arms, looking extremely proud of herself. “I even found some YouTube tutorials.”

All very great things. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Whatever kids still came would definitely stop after this. She could already picture it, the creepy atmosphere, the extremely realistic witches, the boiling cauldron that Aoi had no doubt found. She had to stop this now. Wrapping an arm around Aoi, Sakura stared into her big eyes and softly stated, “You did a lot of work. That’s great.”

Sakura might be the strongest fighter in the world, but she had never found the defenses against Aoi’s hope-filled eyes. The only good thing was that no one was going to come anyways.

“Since it’s so hard to get here, I made a map and plastered them all over town,” Aoi added, her fingers in a victory sign. “We’re gonna scare everyone.”

Or maybe Sakura could just hide the make-up.


End file.
